fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Familiar Spirit Magic
|romaji = Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō|color = #8A3B4E|text = #E4959A|name = Familiar Spirit Magic|type = Caster Magic Holder Magic Summoning Magic Spirit Summoning Magic Subspecies Magic|users = Various}}Familiar Spirit Magic ( , Tsukaima no Mahou) is both a Caster and Holder Magic, commonly known as one of the most primitive of magics that are subspecies of Spirit Summoning Magic. Much like another Summoning Magic revolving around spirits, Familiar Spirit Magic allows the user to call upon spirits from another plane of existence, known as the Familiar Spirit World '( , ''Midhikana Seishin Sekai) Unlike the afore-mentioned magic however, Familiar Spirit Magic only allows for the summoning of a single spirit per summoner. This is partially due to the fact that Familiar Spirits are very powerful entities, far too unsustainable for the common mage to withstand. The other, and main reason, that this appears to be is because of the '''Stigma ( , Omei, lit. "Unfulfilled Curse of the Spirits") that is gained when one makes a contract with a Familiar Spirit; having another Stigma on a single body can... overwhelm ''any mage. Description Familiar Spirit Magic, as the name would suggest, allows any users of the magic to summon a singular spiritual entity, known as a Familiar Spirit. These spirits, hailing from their respective Familiar Spirit World, are one of the most diverse categorization of spirits known in the magic world. While other spirit-related groups often share similar characteristics, two Familiar Spirits can range from nearly identical entities, to entities that are so dissimilar that they'd normally never be even relatively associated with each other. These variations, as mentioned before, can be very distinct; Familiar Spirits can be indiscernible from regular humans, or they can appear to be of a species that doesn't even exist. As previously stated, there is no causation for these appearances to differ, they simply just ''do. As for exactly how a mage would acquire Familiar Spirit Magic, it is relatively simple. Of course, the mage must require some sort of knowledge or training with the art of summoning spirits for magical usage; in the case of a Familiar Spirit mage, they must know how to draw and channel magic energy into the required circle in order to open a portal to the Familiar Spirit World. It isn't necessarily as simple as that, however. Due to the rule of the Familiar Spirit King, humans and other non-Familiar Spirit entities are forbidden from entering the Familiar Spirit World, and are prohibited by a complex magical barrier that completely dissolves any organic or non-spiritual essence that it comes in contact with. Since the caster is unable to enter the Familiar Spirit World, they must, in a sense, "entice" a spirit to come to them, rather than the other way around; this is accomplished by slowly siphoning more and more magical power into the afore-mentioned magical circle. Of course, this requires a large amount of concentration and patience, and if one gets distracted for even a second, the portal will snap closed and the caster must start over from scratch as the magic circle is rendered unusable. The time it takes to contact a specific spirit varies from caster to caster and is simply random, based on the time that it takes for the energy to actually reach the plane that the Familiar Spirits lie in; however, it is noticed that this process is slightly hurried with the use of more magical power, which will also lure the more powerful familiars. In a sense, the less magic power that is used, the less powerful the Familiar Spirit, as well as the opposite. As such, it isn't often seen as wise for a mage to practice Familiar Spirit Magic if they aren't capable of producing a moderately-sized magical presence, although their have been cases of weaker mages getting extremely lucky and luring in spirits of great power. Unlike the contracts for a mage that practices Celestial Spirit Magic, the contracts made with Familiar Spirit Magic are more than just a verbal contract. Admittedly slightly more macabre, Familiar Spirits require a small portion of the blood of those who choose to make a contract with them; although to concept may seem undesirable, this is usually accomplished with a simple prick of the finger. This process as a whole is seen as "superior" to the contract used by Celestial Spirit mages because of the fact that the user and their familiar are now literally connected by blood and as such, closer to each other. Making a contract with a Familiar Spirit, however, can frankly be dangerous in comparison to other Spirit Summoning Magics; this is because of the variation between spirits, as mentioned various times before. The Familiar Spirit World is ruled much less strictly than the realms of other spirits, because of the variation between spirits. While some spirits may be docile and harmless, others could be bloodthirsty beasts that kill for the sport. Since the Familiar Spirit King has no laws prohibiting the killing of beings that a spirit isn't contracted to, a vicious spirit that is summoned could quite easily kill the person who summoned it if they find the mage unfit to be their contractor. In short, the process for what spirit comes out of the portal is much more dangerous by comparison to other Spirit Summoning Magics, and should only be conducted by mages would are both powerful enough and capable enough to handle whatever comes out of the portal. As mentioned vaguely before, there is one reason in particular that truly prohibits any living being; the Stigmas '( , ''Omei, lit. "Unfulfilled Curse of the Spirits"). When Familiar Spirits are created, their "souls" are bestowed something known as a Stigma. Stigmas are an abstract magical concept that is rather difficult to explain, but can be partially summed up as a clump of Ethernano particles within the Familiar Spirit that determines nearly everything about them. In this way, it is no different from DNA in humans. Whenever a mage makes a contract with a Familiar Spirit, an interesting phenomenon occurs with the Stigma within said spirit. After the blood sample is provided, the Familiar Spirit must use this clump of Ethernano particles to manifest a sort of "brand" in front of themselves. In order for the Familiar Spirit and the mage to finalize their bond, the spirit must use this brand to permanently imprint a particular symbol that corresponds to that particular spirit. Until the user dies or is otherwise unable to cast magic, the Stigma placed upon them will remain on their body. What all of this has to do with mages being unable to have more than one Familiar Spirit is very simple; the ethernano inside of a spirit's Stigma is extremely reactive. If the ethernano particles that make up one Stigma collide with another, — as it would inside the body of the contractor — they would almost instantaneously produce an immense heat and cause, quite literally, an explosion within the body of the mage. As such, as there is no being that could withstand literally being blown apart from the inside, there is no being that could obtain a contract with more than one Familiar Spirit. Summoning Types Caster Summon The first variation of summoning a spirit while utilizing Familiar Spirit Magic is known as a 'Caster Summon '( , Kyasutā wo Shōkanshimasu). The average Caster Summon is considered to be the standard or "normal" way that most mages choose to utilize their Familiar Spirit Magics. Caster Summon is a very easy concept to understand, and as the name suggests, this summoning variation is used by those who employ Familiar Spirit Magic as a Caster Magic. In order for these Caster mages to summon their respective spirits, all they must do is focus an appropriate portion of their magical energy onto the place where they wish to summon it; an aspect that should be noted is that unlike other Summoning Magics, those who utilize Caster Summon are capable of summoning their spirit anywhere that is visible to them, rather than direct next to or in front of them. For example, should a user need to summon their spirit on the other side of say, a fence, they could do so as long as they could see the surroundings on the other side; this ability can be used as an advantage both inside and outside of combat if it is utilized properly. When a spirit is summoned while practicing this style, they will exist as a seperate being from their summoner, much like various other styles of Spirit Summoning Magic, most closely resembling the famed Celestial Spirit Magic. After they are summoned, they operate as any other normal entity, and will obviously serve whatever purpose that their summoner initially summoned them for. The way that spirits are "unsummoned" varies from spirit to spirit and truly depends on both the personality of the spirit and their relationship with the caster; if both or either are negative the spirit may simply return to the Familiar Spirit World as soon as they believe that the job is complete. If both or either are positive, the spirit will return upon request from the caster, and in the case that their caster never dismisses them, it isn't uncommon for the friendlier spirits to stay until their caster runs out of magical energy. Holder Summon A Holder Familiar Spirit can be fused into any object the mage had on hand at the time of the Contract, from a piece of jewelry to a weapon. Once fused with an item the Familiar Spirit '''CANNOT change items. The Familiar Spirit then allows its powers to be used through the item it inhabits. Smaller items means that the Familiar's power is more concentrated, but it also means less power can be used at a time. With larger items the magic is less concentrated, but more can be used. This is the easiest form of Familiar Spirit Magic because there's no threat of being possessed by the Familiar. Fused Summon Fused Familiar Spirits inhabit the mage that they made a Contract with. This allows the mage to use the Familiar Spirit's abilities for themselves, and depending on the Familiar Spirit this could entail different things.If the Familiar Spirit had wings, then the mage could use the wings themselves, or if the Familiar Spirit had claws then the mage could have the claws as well. This appears similar to Chimera Magic in terms of how the mage's appearance changes. Some mages, if their relationship with their Familiar Spirit is good enough, can completely change into the form of their Familiar. Alternatively, the Familiar Spirit could only allow the mage to use the magic of the Familiar Spirit, but not any of the Familiar's physical abilities. If this is the case then it is almost impossible to tell the difference between Fused Familiar Spirit Magic and normal Caster Magic. The only way to tell is by a stigma left of the mage's body from their Contract with their Familiar Spirit. The taboo involved in the Caster Familiar Spirit Style is the least of the worries for the mage using this style of Familiar Spirit Magic, because the Familiar Spirit is already fused with the mage it is very likely that, if the Familiar becomes unhappy or overpowers the mage it's fused with, the Familiar can, and most likely will, consume and kill the mage. All this makes this the hardest form of Familiar Spirit Magic to use. Trivia * Leengard Ustan is the original author of this page before he gave it to the current owner due to his inactivity, therefore the content's concepts are all from him; it is also worth mentioning that the Article of the Month award was won while he was the owner of this article, and it is therefore his *Leengard Ustan got the idea for this magic from the Charmer cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *If you wish to use this magic then please leave a request on the author's talkpage if you would like an answer to your request in a timely manner Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Summoning Magic